


Замолкни

by MouseGemini



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, New Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, everyone else means well, they're too dense for their own good
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 13:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4921588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MouseGemini/pseuds/MouseGemini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>История, в которой Стив и Тони ни о чем не подозревают, а все остальные… ну, <i>ровно наоборот</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Замолкни

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Shut up.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/725707) by [brandnewfashion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brandnewfashion/pseuds/brandnewfashion). 



Хотя за последние десять лет Тони Старк состоял в разных командах под названием «Мстители», он по-прежнему удивлялся, когда видел на кухне своей Башни кучку супергероев за завтраком.  
Идея сама по себе странной и дурной не казалась, но Тони к такому не привык.  
Что еще его озадачивало — так это то, как компашка таких проблемных людей могла добиться того, чтобы это место ощущалось как настоящий _дом_.  
На Башне было имя Тони, и да, _официально_ она принадлежала конкретно ему, но все любовно называли ее «Башней Мстителей». Даже репортеры подхватили это.

Тони вынырнул из собственных мыслей и прочистил горло, чтобы радостно всех поприветствовать:  
— Доброе утро, моя современная семья.

Джессика вздернула бровь.

— Чего такой довольный, Старк?

Она помогала Джарвису чистить и нарезать фрукты для салата: удивительно домашняя картинка; но иллюзия развеялась, когда Тони заметил, что она использует для того что-то типа… перочинного ножа с маркировкой М.Е.Ч.а.

— Что? Мне нельзя быть в хорошем настроении? — немного обиженно спросил Тони.

— Нет, — отрезал Логан. — Неправильно, когда ты в хорошем настроении _так рано_. 

Он отхлебнул пиво и вернулся к переключению каналов на телевизоре.

— Я не в первый раз так рано встал, — попытался защититься Тони.

— Возможно, — вставил Джарвис. — Но впервые вы встали охотно.

— Видишь? Даже Джарвис заметил, что что-то происходит, — сказал Дэнни, который кормил малышку сладкими хлопьями. Он предложил посидеть денек с Даниэллой, чтобы у Джесс и Люка была возможность побыть вдвоем.

— Ты же должен быть на _моей_ стороне, Джарвис, — протянул Тони.

Тот только пожал плечами и опять развернулся к плите.

— Предатель, — пробормотал Тони, садясь за свое привычное место за столом. Он взглянул на пустой стул рядом. — Эй, а где Кэп?

— Они с Питером пошли в магазин за яйцами, — ответила ЭмДжей, опуская газету, которую читала. Тони удивленно на нее уставился. — Ой, извини. Я тебя напугала?

Никакого сожаления в ее голосе не слышалось.

Он бросил на нее нерешительный взгляд.

— Я просто… тебя не заметил.

— Ну, если бы ты уделял больше внимания тому, что происходит вокруг, и меньше следил за перемещениями Кэпа, возможно, и заметил бы, — поддразнила она его.

— Чт!.. — открыл рот Тони. — Я _не_ …

— Даже не трудись это отрицать, — бесцеремонно заявила ЭмДжей. — Мы все знаем, что он твой любимчик.

— Я его дольше знаю, — возразил Тони уже гораздо спокойнее. — Совершенно естественно, но он мне несколько ближе, чем все остальные…

Логан фыркнул.

— Серьезно, чо ли, чувак? _Несколько_ ближе?

— Да вы просто как сиамские близнецы, — добавила ЭмДжей.

— С _вами_ -то что такое этим утром? Сегодня что, «Международный День Издевательств над Тони» или типа того? — просто _в голове не укладывалось_ : Тони чувствовал себя школьником, которого дразнят за детскую влюбленность.

— Сегодня «Международный День Издевательств над Тони»? Почему мне напоминалка не пришла? — воскликнул Питер, входя в комнату вместе со Стивом. Они несли пакеты с покупками.

— Тебе приходят напоминалки, дорогой, — проинформировала его ЭмДжей. — Ты их просто не читаешь.

Тони немного сполз на стуле и уставился на скатерть, желая усилием воли убрать румянец со щек.

— Джарвис, мы купили кленовый сироп, — объявил Стив, складывая пакеты на разделочный стол.

— Прекрасно! Значит, можно подавать завтрак! — объявил Джарвис. Он поставил на стол тарелки с едой и тут же занялся другими делами. 

На плечо Тони опустилась теплая ладонь. Он вздрогнул и поднял глаза: Стив как раз принес на стол две чашки кофе.

— Тони, ты в порядке?

Тони прочистил горло.

— Ну, да. Спасибо. 

Стив пожал плечами.

— Как скажешь.

Он уселся рядом.

Тони внезапно почувствовал, что ЭмДжей и Джессика смотрят на него, поэтому старательно занялся накладыванием на тарелку блинов и яичницы.

Остаток трапезы прошел как обычно: ЭмДжей и Джессика сплетничали (а Дэнни на удивление много участвовал); Логан соревновался сам с собой, сколько блинов поместится у него во рту; Питер и Тони трепались на своем непонятном «ученом» языке, а Стив тихо читал газету.

— Стив, как считаешь, мы сможем сегодня вечером еще потренироваться с Питером? — спросила ЭмДжей. — Мы тогда так и не закончили.

— Я никогда и не соглашался… — начал Питер, но заткнулся, когда жена на него грозно посмотрела.

— Я бы с радостью, но сегодня я уже обещал помочь Тони, когда он закончит с работой, — ответил Стив.

Тони демонстративно проигнорировал то, что Джессика и ЭмДжей обменялись взглядами.

— О, слава Богу, — Питер вздохнул с облегчением. — Мне правда сегодня _не хочется_ ничего делать: у меня скопился целый список шоу Нетфликса, которые меня ждут не дождутся уже несколько _недель_.

— Все равно надо позаниматься, — сказала ему ЭмДжей. — Ты немного теряешь форму…

— Ты меня толстым назвала?! — рот Питера был забит беконом и яичницей, поэтому прозвучало скорее как «тмнятлстымзвла?»

ЭмДжей поморщилась, но расслабилась, когда рассмеялась Даниэлла: хоть _кому-то_ это показалось милым. 

— Нет, я просто хочу сказать, что…

— Твой костюм и правда стал казаться чуточку более обтягивающим, — вмешалась Джессика.

— Ух ты, — Питер соскользнул на кончик стула. — Спасибо за моральную поддержку.

— Я могу потренироваться с вами завтра утром, — предложил Стив.

ЭмДжей хлопнула в ладоши.

— Это будет здорово, Кэп!

Питер застонал и резко встал. 

— Так как мне, похоже, этого не избежать, пойду смотреть телек _прямо сейчас_ , — он подхватил тарелку с беконом и тостом и вышел в гостиную.

— Что у тебя вообще в голове творилось, когда ты за этого чувачка замуж выходила? — спросил Логан.

— Понятия не имею, — честно ответила ЭмДжей.

— Эй, — крикнул Питер с дивана. — Я тут _рядом_. Я вас по-прежнему вижу _и слышу_!

— Мне, пожалуй, тоже надо идти, — сказал Тони, поднимаясь. — Кто-то должен зарабатывать деньги, чтобы все тут ремонтировать.

Он быстро запихнул в рот еще порцию яичницы, залпом допил кофе, схватил телефон и поцеловал Стива…  
Все присутствующие замерли как громом пораженные (и даже проигнорировали грохот тарелки, которую уронил Питер).  
Тони потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы понять, что же он сделал, и отпрянуть от изумленного Стива.  
…а потом он опрометью бросился прочь из кухни.

* * *  
Стив сверлил взглядом закрытые двери лифта.

Питер прочистил горло.

— И что… Это все взаправду сейчас было?

— Эм… Кэп? — ЭмДжей неуверенно похлопала его по плечу.

— Пойду Джесс позвоню, — сказал Дэнни с лукавой ухмылкой.

— Зачем? — спросила Джессика.

— Она мне 50 долларов должна, — он продолжал улыбаться.

— Славно, — добавил Логан. — Потому что мне она должна сотню.

ЭмДжей казалась сбитой с толку.

— Это что вообще такое?

— Ну, я спорил, что что-нибудь произойдет на этой неделе, — пояснил Дэнни. — Джесс говорила, что Стив проявит инициативу до конца месяца.

— А я ставил на то, что Тони сам выкинет что-нибудь идиотское, — добавил Логан.

Тут уже очнулся Стив.

— Вы что, на нас _спорили_?

— И не только они, — сообщила ему Джессика. — У меня спор с Нат, Клинтом, Баки, Сэмом и Мэттом.

Стив открыл рот.

— Поверить не могу…

— А чего _меня_ не позвали? — надулась ЭмДжей. — Я о-о-очень хороша в таких вещах.

— …что вы, ребята…

Логан кивнул в ее сторону.

— Вот именно поэтому и не позвали.

— …будете так поступать с товарищами по команде.

Все присутствующие уставились на Стива.

— Ты серьезно, что ли, _удивлен_ этим всем, да? — спросил Дэнни.

Стив слегка покраснел.

— Я понятия не имею…

Джессика хлопнула ладонью по столу.

— Ой, только вот не надо нам этого невинного вида, Кэп. Мы все знали, что вы с Тони уже _миллион лет_ друг в друга влюблены.

— Я не собираюсь реагировать на… погоди, что?! — Стив обвел всех взглядом. — Вы все знали?!

Все закатили глаза.

— Вы не очень-то незаметно это делали, — заявил Дэнни.

Логан открыл еще банку пива.

— Я притяжение между вами годами чуял.

ЭмДжей махнула рукой на мужа.

— Даже _Питер_ видел, что что-то происходит.

— Я вообще склонен обижаться на такие заявления, но в данном случае все правда. Я обычно ничего подобного не замечаю.

Стиву потребовалось несколько минут, чтобы переварить информацию. Он и не подозревал, что его влюбленность в Тони была настолько очевидна… но что реально выносило мозг — так это всеобщее убеждение, будто Тони тоже к нему неравнодушен.

— В общем… — Джессика скрестила руки на груди и демонстративно посмотрела на Стива. — Что планируешь делать?

— Я… — Стив хотел поговорить с ним. Ему _нужно_ было поговорить с ним. Отчасти Стиву хотелось спуститься в кабинет Тони прямо сейчас, но лучше ему не мешать работать. — Я с ним побеседую, когда он освободится.

* * *  
Чаще всего Тони поднимался на общий этаж, чтобы пообедать вместе со всеми, но никто не удивился, когда он не показался.  
Не поразительным было и то, что на ужин он тоже не явился: встречи иногда затягивались, и всегда были срочные проекты… в общем, обычные побочные эффекты владения мультимиллионной компанией.  
Но когда часы показали половину двенадцатого ночи, Стив все же решил брать дело в свои руки.

* * *  
Вооруженный сэндвичем и клубнично-банановым коктейлем, Стив опустился на лифте в подвал, где находилась мастерская Тони. Как он и ожидал, Тони возился с броней.  
Стив ввел свой код и, получив доступ, зашел.  
Тони бросил на него взгляд и снова сконцентрировал свое внимание на броне.

— Что привело тебя сюда, Кэп?

Стив подошел ближе.

— Ты пропустил ужин, поэтому я принес тебе поесть.

— Спасибо, потом перекушу. Я тут работаю над обновлением для перчаток. Крушители на днях серьезно потрепали костюм.

Стив заметил, что Тони больше бестолково вертел провода в перчатках, чем работал.

— Мне кажется, тебе надо сделать перерыв, Тони. Уже почти полночь.

— Сделаю, просто… Надо сначала вот это закончить, — рассеянно ответил Тони. — Можешь оставить еду на столе.

Стив вздохнул и, опустив поднос, облокотился на верстак.

— Тони, я думаю, нам нужно поговорить, — не получив ответа, он нахмурился. — _Тони_.

— А? — Тони поднял голову.

— Я сказал, что нам надо поговорить.

— А чем мы обычно занимаемся, Кэп? То есть, мы говорим утром, днем и вечером. Беседуем во время еды и заданий, и когда тренируемся вместе…

— Тони…

— Думаю, мы и так достаточно разговариваем, поэтому если ты не против…

— Тони! — прервал его Стив, мгновенно заставляя замолчать. — Думаю, ты знаешь, о чем я хочу с тобой поговорить…

Тони моргнул.

— Понятия не имею, о чем ты, Стив. Пожалуйста, просвети меня.

— Этим утром…

— Хочешь сказать, этим утром, когда мы все вместе завтракали…

— Тони…

— … и я совсем-совсем не вторгся в твое личное пространство тем, что тебя поцеловал?

— _Тони_! — Стив чувствовал, что расстраивается все больше и больше. 

— Ладно, _ладно_ , — Тони примирительно поднял ладони. — Извини, я просто… Ну, я просто увлекся моментом, ты знаешь, со мной это часто происходит. И это ничего не значило, честно. Я просто не подумал.

Стив фыркнул.

— И это говорит мне человек, который не знает, _как_ прекратить думать…

Тони его проигнорировал.

— Я серьезно ничего такого не имел в виду, честное слово, — в его глазах появилось умоляющее выражение. — Я очень надеюсь, что это не повлияет на нашу дружбу.

— Повлияет на нашу… Конечно, нет, Тони, — заверил его Стив. — Мы слишком давно знакомы, чтобы что-то такое нам мешало.

Тони облегченно выдохнул (он и не подозревал, что был так напряжен). 

— Это… Это… эм… круто. Спасибо, Кэ… Стив. Так мы все выяснили?

Стив покачал головой.

— Ты это всерьез все сказал?

— Что?

— Что ты ничего такого не имел в виду. 

— Да, — Тони сам внутренне содрогнулся от того, как быстро ответил.

Стив понурился. 

— О. Хорошо, ладно, я пошел спать, — он пожелал спокойной ночи и развернулся на каблуках.  
Тут уже Тони пошел на попятную и схватил Стива за руку.

— _Нет_! Нет, подожди! Я… Я не это имел в виду.

Стив недоверчиво на него посмотрел.

— Тогда что…

Тони пропустил пальцы сквозь волосы.

— Я… Я просто ничего не смог с собой поделать, понятно? После того, как «Мстители» распались… Мы так долго дружили, что даже мысль о том, чтобы не видеть тебя каждый день, просто _убивала_ меня, Стив.  
Признание застало Стива врасплох, но не успел он что-то сказать, как Тони продолжил.

— И потом, год назад, ты пришел ко мне и спросил, не хочу ли я организовать новую команду вместе… и черт побери, Стив, я правда скучал по тебе, поэтому, конечно, я сказал «Да», — Тони прижался к верстаку и уставился на свои испачканные смазкой руки. — И эти несколько последних месяцев с новой командой… Все было почти как в старые добрые времена. И мы проводили еще больше времени вместе, и — хочешь правду? Иногда у меня создавалось впечатление, что мы _реально_ встречаемся, но я просто игнорировал его, списывая все на то, что мы сего лишь ближе друг к другу, чем остальные.  
Стив потянулся и нежно взял Тони за запястье.

— Тони, я…

Тони взглянул ему в глаза.

— Несколько месяцев назад я внезапно осознал, что практически с того дня, как мы встретились, начал питать к тебе подозрительно сильные чувства. Поэтому да, я вот собираюсь просто тебе это все сказать и надеяться, что твое заверение, будто это никак не повлияет на нас, по-прежнему в силе, потому что…

Закончить предложение Тони не сумел, потому как осознал, что Стив целовал его.

Погодите.

 _Стив_ целовал _его_.

Стив рассчитывал, что это будет просто поцелуй, чтобы заткнуть Тони, но очень скоро оба увлеклись: это было намного лучше, чем быстрый чмок, которым Тони наградил его с утра. 

— Тебе надо учиться вовремя замолкать, — пошутил Стив.

— Мне это говорили… — сухо заметил Тони. Он мгновенье изучал порозовевшее лицо Стива, припухшие губы, и не успел он снова осознать, что… — Погоди, ты только что поцеловал меня. 

— Ага, — ухмыльнулся Стив.

— Ты поцеловал меня, — повторил Тони.

— Поцеловал.

— _Ты_ поцеловал _меня_.

— Мы, вроде, это уже выяснили, — проговорил Стив с откровенным изумлением.

— Но… _Почему_?

— Знаешь, для гения ты иногда невообразимо тормозишь.

Тони сердито на него посмотрел, но Стив просто рассмеялся и взял его за руку.

— Чтобы снова собрать Мстителей, я мог прийти к кому угодно, но я пришел к тебе.

Тони пожал плечами.

— Я решил, что это из-за моих возможностей.

Стив покачал головой.

— Я скучал по тебе, Тони, — он ухмыльнулся. — Возможности были только дополнительным бонусом.

Тони все еще казался слегка сбитым с толку.

— Но это все же не…

— Тони, как ты думаешь, по какой еще причине, я с охотой провожу столько времени в твоей мастерской? Или разрешаю тебе доесть последний кусок пиццы? Или поддаюсь, когда мы играем в «Марио Карт»…

— Ты _поддаешься_?! — воскликнул Тони.

— _Я хочу сказать_ , — продолжил Стив. — Ты мой лучший друг, Тони, и… ну, я бы солгал, если бы заявил, что у меня нет к тебе ответных чувств.

— Ты, должно быть, шутишь, — пролепетал Тони.

— Ты же знаешь, что я не лгу в таких вопросах.

— Знаю, но все равно это слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой.

— Ну, если все же хочешь, можем сделать так, чтобы это на нас не повлияло, — с невинным видом предложил Стив. — Можем все забыть и притвориться, что ничего не было, хотя все остальные будут ужасно разочарованы…

— Не-е-ет уж, Стив Роджерс, — прервал его Тони. — Нельзя просто так поцеловать меня, заставить вывалить все свои чувства, а потом ожидать, что я сделаю вид, будто ничего не произошло.

Стив усмехнулся.

— Тогда… Мы это сделаем, — это был не вопрос.

— Я буду очень от этого счастлив.

— Ладно, отлично, потому что теперь я могу делать с тобой _что_ хочу и _когда_ хочу, — с дьявольской усмешкой заявил Тони, увлекая Стива в еще один поцелуй.

Стив улыбнулся, не отрываясь от его губ, и подвел Тони к дивану в углу мастерской. Он уселся и устроил Тони у себя на коленях, запустив пальцы ему под рубашку и поглаживая его живот.  
Тони задрожал.

— Боже, если это моя награда за идиотские поступки у всех на глазах…

— Тони, — пожурил его Стив.

— Да?

— Пожалуйста, прекрати болтать.

Тони рассмеялся.

— Хорошо, хорошо… Но у меня _остался_ еще один вопрос.

Стив поцеловал его в шею.

— Какой?

— Что ты имел в виду, когда сказал, что «все остальные будут ужасно разочарованы»?

Лицо Стива снова слегка порозовело.

— Они, как выяснилось, неоднократно спорили на нас — когда и как мы сойдемся.

Тони вытаращил на него глаза.

— _Что_?! Стив! Как ты допускаешь такое? Это грубое вторжение в частную жизнь, и…

— _Тони_ , — сердито, но в то же время с нежностью, произнес Стив.

— …да, Стив?

— Тебе _очень_ надо научиться замолкать.

Тони ухмыльнулся.

— Может быть, покажешь, как?


End file.
